Many persons with Alzheimer's Disease wander. Wandering represents a serious problem, often placing persons at risk of injury or death and forcing families to institutionalize their loved ones. Procedures used to control wandering (e.g., restraints, locks) are often restrictive and reduce independence. This project will evaluate a new technology for controlling wandering that was designed to improve the user's safety without reducing independence. The technology, the Care-Trak System, consists of four components: (1) a miniature transmitter worn by the wanderer; (2) door alarms; (3) portable perimeter alarms; and (4) a mobile locating device for finding wanderers. This proposal involves two related studies. The first study will evaluate the benefits and limitations of the Care-Trak System by pilot-testing its impact on a small number of caregivers and persons with dementia. The second study will involve a survey of family caregivers and professional care providers to assess their judgments of the Care-Trak System. Both studies will uncover issues that promote and prevent the use of the Care-Trak System and will provide the necessary information to proceed with the Phase II evaluation. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION The Care-Trak System is designed for commercial use by family caregivers and residential care facilities that serve persons with dementia and related disorders. Care Trak is working to develop a nationwide marketing system that includes a support network to insure the proper use of its equipment.